The present invention relates to a pouch. More particularly, it relates to a pouch of a synthetic plastic foil, which can be carried and torn off when being suspended.
Pouches of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known pouch includes an upper foil layer and a lower foil layer which are connected with one another by a welding seam for forming a pouch bottom and pouch sides. The lower foil layer is provided in the region of a filling opening with two suspension holes located near one another. A slot is formed between each suspension hole and an edge of the pouch so as to from a bridge between the slot and the suspension hole.
The suspension holes have two functions. Since the pouches after their production have to be stacked in order to be able to pack them as a stack, it has been proposed to fasten the pouches after their production on pins for providing a stacking. The pouches provided with suspension holes are also held on pins for their simplified delivery. These pins can be present in shops in order to allow a manual removal of one pouch from the pins for filling of the purchased goods into the pouch. The above mentioned pins are, however, also present in manufacturing plants for filling the pouches with the corresponding product, for example for packing bread or diapers. The removal of the pouches from the pins can be simply carried out by guiding upwardly the individual pouches along the pins so that the pouches are freed from the pins.
It is also possible to draw off the pouches by increased exertion of force from the pins from the plane transverse to the longitudinal extension of the pin and to tear open the bridge between the hole and the edge of the pouch. For guaranteeing a constant force, it has been proposed in the art to provide the pouch with an overflap as disclosed, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,233. In this pouch a slot is provided between one suspension hole and the edge of the pouch, and a bridge is formed between the slot and the suspension hole. The bridge forms a definite weak point. Regardless of the distance of the hole from the edge of the pouch, the web can have an identical size, since different distances of the holes from the edge can be compensated by the length of the slot. The above mentioned suspension openings with the slots have been provided only in the overflap of the pouches.